Sparky's Pain
by Gizensha
Summary: Well, this is the darkest fic I've written yet, the other two aren't too dark, they're thought provoking but not dark. It's not completed yet, the next chapter will be written when I can.


OK, this fic definitely needs a disclaimer. The characters and events in this fic are by no means based on real events. Any reflection on events that have happened in real life is just a coincidence. The events are, however, realistic. If you are easily disturbed, or take offence death, not violence, but death, when presented in a context that could happen in real life, you'd probably be best not reading any farther. I also apologise to anyone who has been involved in a similar situation to what is presented in this fic. I am by no means trying to offend anyone, or upset anyone. Now that that's out the way, please read.  
  
  
  
  
  
There are few things in this world as inexplicable as the mind. This isn't just true of the human mind, but also true of the pokemon mind. But what happens when someone is forced to retreat into it's own mind? One Pikachu is about to find out.  
  
  
  
Sparky was a happy Pikachu. His fur was the richest yellow, his cheeks the boldest red, the stripes on his back where the deepest of browns. His eyes sparkled with life, and his coat was highly glossy. He had a positive attitude to life, and he was very playful. He enjoyed playing games with his friends, who were mainly his trainer's friend's pokemon; his favourite game was hide and go seek. He liked flowers, he always had. He'd smell the flowers as he went past them, even when he was in a rush. He was the sort of Pikachu who'd rather play than fight, and his trainer admired that, and had the same attitude. He had the nicest of trainers, a girl of about twelve years old called Amanda. She had long, golden hair, of pristine cleanness. Her rosy-red cheeks were mildly freckled and her eyes were as blue as a clear sky. She was about four foot nine inches tall, and had pale skin. Like Sparky, she liked flowers. She, however, didn't stop to smell them due to having mild hay-favour. She enjoyed talking to her friends while they watched they're pokemon play together. She was as full of life as Sparky, and the life energy you could feel coming from her when you were with her rivalled that of Sparky's thundershock attack.  
  
  
  
It was just gone noon, and Sparky was following his trainer. They were going to Amanda's house for some lunch. Neither was in a rushing mood, so Sparky wasn't just smelling all the flowers, he was savouring each and every aroma. He saw a lovely bunch of Pink flowers that he hadn't seen before. But then, he didn't remember going down this street before, either, so he wasn't taken by surprise, but excited. He rushed over to them. They had a gorgeous smell, it was sweet, similar to a lavender's smell, only more rose like. And yet there was a little of something else mixed in. He couldn't identify this something just yet, so he continued to sniff. *Could it be honey?* He thought to himself, *No, not honey. Could be vanilla. No. Of course, it's strawberry. Lavender, Rose and Strawberry.* He smiled, happily. He liked this fragrance, so he continued to sniff. His trainer wouldn't mind waiting for him, and if she did she'd yell. Suddenly he heard a loud vroom, then a scream, a thud during the scream, the vroom continued, and died away. He looked around in the direction the vroom went off into. ~(What the heck was that?)~ He said. Then realised that the scream had been of Amanda. He jolted round, and saw Amanda's limp body. He ran over to her. ~(Amanda, you OK?)~ He asked. There was silence. ~(Amanda?)~ Still nothing. ~(Amanda!)~ He gave Amanda a thundershock. Still nothing. ~(AMANDA!)~ He gave another thundershock. Still nothing. ~(AMANDA!)~ Thundershock. ~(AMANDA!)~ Thundershock. ~(AMANDA!)~ Thundershock. He was running out of juice. He started to seriously worry. *What if I can't wake her?* He thought. *No, I must wake her. She's too young to die. Especially in this way. She mustn't die like this.* ~(AMAAAAAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!)~ He yelled at the top of his voice, giving out his strongest Thunder attack. He paused. There was no movement. ~(Amanda.)~ He sobbed. ~(Please. Wake up.)~ He noticed a tear go down his left cheek. It fell onto Amanda's face. She stirred slightly. "Sparky. It's. It's. It's not.." She said, then she was gone. He felt her go. The bond that had been created when she met him had just been broken. He felt it. He started to cry fully. ~(No. This can't be happening.)~ He said, and continued to cry. 


End file.
